staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 czerwca 1990
Program 1 15.30 NURT - edukacja kulturalna 16.20 Program dnia, Telegazeta 16.25 "Luz" - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Gorące linie" - publicystyka międzynarodowa 17.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie - "Czarna karawela" (2) - film dok. 18.45 "10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc: "Przygoda w lesie" 19.10 "W sejmie i senacie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr telewizji na świecie: Laszlo Nemeth "Przytulisko",reż. Adam Otto 22.00 "Kontrapunkt" - przegląd wydarzeń krajowych 22.30 Wieczorne wiadomości 22.45 "Adam Bień z Ossali" - program dokumentalny Program 2 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Przegląd Polskich Kronik Filmowych 17.45 "Ojczyzna - polsczyzna" - W mojej ręce - w moim ręku 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 "Życie muzyczne" - jubileusz 45-lecia Filharmonii Krakowskiej 20.00 "Auto-moto-fan-club" 20.45 Studio Italia '90, mecz Argentyna - Rumunia (transmisja) 21.45 Panorama dnia (w przerwie meczu) 22.55 Festiwal Piosenki Angielskiej - Poznań '90 23.15 "Ekspres reporterów" 23.45 Studio Italia '90: Kamerun -ZSRR (skrót) 0.20 Komentarz dnia 0.25 Program na wtorek BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Play Tennis 10.00 News Weather followed by The Raccoons 10.25 Children's BBC 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Sir Roy Strong - More Than Meets the Eye 14.20 The Six Million Dollar Man 15.10 Bazaar 15.35 Look, Stranger 16.00 Dipstick 16.10 Children's BBC 16.35 Droids 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 The Kon-Tiki Man 20.00 Bread 20.30 Comedy Classic: Some Mothers Do 'Ave Em 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Miami Vice 23.00 The Rock 'n' Roll Years 23.30 Round Robin 23.55 Weather (Wales only: News Summary and Weather) 0.00 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 Daytime on Two Sports Science 8.50 Job Bank 9.10 Watch 9.25 Spelling It Out 9.40 Lifeschool 10.05 You and Me 10.18 Music Time 10.40 Techno 11.00 Zig Zag 11.20 Who - Me? 11.40 Mindstretchers 11.45 Watch 12.00 Thinkabout 12.15 History File 12.35 Mathsworks 12.50 Inset 13.20 Green Claws 13.40 Landmarks 14.00 News; Weather followed by Words and Pictures 14.15 Praise Be! 14.50 The Travel Show Traveller 15.00 News Weather followed by Under London Expedition 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Photography, Television ... and the Occasional Grape 16.30 Gardeners' World 17.00 The Harder They Fall 18.45 East 19.15 Fruity Passions 19.45 World Cup Grandstand. Argentina v Romania (Group B) 22.00 Late Show Special 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Bill Moyers Interview 23.45 One on Two 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Carers 14.30 Film: Sailing Along 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 TV 101 18.00 Listening Eye 18.30 Happy Days 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Don't Quote Me 21.00 Cutting Edge 22.00 Vintage Comic Strip: Didn't You Kill My Brother? 23.05 Route One - USA 1.30 Film: Hotel New York 2.30 Closedown